Wizard Love
by CrimsonAngel247
Summary: Ellie is a teenage witch that meets a cute boy before she begins her first year of Hogwarts. She doesn't realize her feelings until her fourth year, but they begin to thrive more at the beginning of her sixth. Will she be able to tell this boy how she feels? Does he feel the same? Guess you'll have to read to find out. Please follow and give me good reviews :D
1. Prologue

Prologue Ellie's POV  
First year at Hogwarts. Is it normal to feel this nervous? I breathed deeply to try and slow down my heart rate. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my mother standing behind me. She walked in front of me to look me directly in the eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked. About a month before school she had been worried sick about me even going. Luckily Dad managed to calm her down enough for us to go shopping for books. I nodded.  
"Yes mum, I'm ready," I said with a small giggle. "You shouldn't worry so much, love," I heard my dad say behind me as he pulled my heavy trunk out of the car and put it on the trolly. "Did you have to pack so much for her? It feels like it's full of stones."  
My mother rolled her eyes. "You just need to grow some muscle," she said taking out my ferret, Avalanche's carrier out of the backseat. I took the carrier from my mother and examined my ferret. She was sleeping soundly and looked like she had gotten a little car sick. I placed her carrier on top of my trunk and unlocked the cage. I heard my mother gasp behind me.  
"Don't take her out!" She squealed. She didn't like ferrets or any type of rodent. "She needs fresh air, mum," I said taking Ava out. I placed her on my shoulder and she clung to my shirt as we started to walk inside. I had been to King's Cross station before, but I was too little to remember. It was huge. I started to walk inside when I heard someone behind me. I turned to find a boy riding a trolley. "Look out!" He shouted. I quickly moved, tripping over my shoe. Ava clung tighter to my shirt. He stopped his trolley and hopped off. "Sorry about that," he said, in a light Irish accent. "Hope I didn't hurt you." He walked over and reached out his hand to help me up. I sat there frozen as I looked into his emerald green eyes, and his shaggy dark brown hair falling in front of them. I took his hand shaking. "N-no I'm fine," I replied, having trouble speaking. Ava climbed back onto my shoulder shaking harder than I was.  
"Well I better get going, got school to go to," he said, "guess I'll see you."  
"B-bye," I said, feeling me cheeks were hot. Who was that boy? I was pulled out of the stupor by my mum calling my name. "Ellie sweetie," she said, "we have to get you onto the platform." I ran right over and started pushing my trolley. We kept walking until we reached a pillar. "Why have we stopped here?" I asked, extremely puzzled. My father laughed. "That's how you get onto the platform," he said with a big grin on my face. I looked at my father in disbelief then looked at my mother who nodded. My father had a tendency to joke about these kinds of things, I never believed him unless my mother told me it was true. I gulped.  
"I'll go in with you," my father reassured. "Ready? On three. 1...2...3!" We ran at full speed. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the crash, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see a big red and black train. I looked up at the platform sign to see 9 3/4 written on it. "We better hurry and get your stuff loaded on the train," my mother said, sounding a bit sad for hafting to see me go off to school. It made me feel homesick already, but I knew I was going to like it at school. I'll make new friends, learn magic spells. It'll be perfect. We loaded my trunk and it was finally time for boarding. I gave my father a big hug. "I'll see you in the summer," he said, kissing the top of my head. I hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek before moving to my mother. "Bye mummy," I said taking in the sweet smell of her perfume one last time before departing. "Good-bye sweetheart," she said stroking my hair. "We'll be sure to write to you everyday." After a few more minutes of good-byes and hugs, it was finally time to leave. With Ava on my shoulder, we boarded the train. It was bigger than what I expected, longer anyway, and it had more kids on it. From first years, like me, to seventh years. I searched for an empty compartment but all of them were full. 'Is it always going to always be this hard to find a seat?' I thought not expecting what was going to happen next. After a little while of walking I found a compartment that only had one person in it. I opened the door. "H-hello," I said shyly, "do you mind if I sit in here with you? Everywhere else is full." "Sure, first year?" said a boy with thick shaggy red hair and blue eyes. I nodded. He smiled. "Well have a seat, I'm Louis. Louis Weasley." "I'm Ellie," I said sitting down across from Louis. "What year are you in?" "This is my second," he said, as the compartment door opened again and I looked to see the boy who almost ran me over earlier. "'Ey there, Lou," he said, not noticing me, "saved me the usual seat I see." "Same as always," Louis replied. He looked over at me, and elbowed the boy next to him to let him know I was there. "Oh, sorry didn't see you there," he said. He looked shocked, proving he recognized me. "Hey, you're the girl I almost ran over earlier. I'm really sorry 'bout that. The names Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe. I'm a second year." He reached out his hand to shake mine. "Ellie," I said taking his hand. The minute we touched I felt a shiver run down my spine and my face heating up. Louis and Gabe told me everything I needed to know about Hogwarts, and filled me in on their ideas for the year, being the clowns in their year.  
'I think I'm going to like it there,' I thought, laughing at all their jokes. The three of us talked until we were almost to school. "We better get our robes on," Louis said, standing up and grabbing his bag. I grabbed mine and walked out to find a private place to change. When I got back I noticed that Gabe and Louis had the same color ties. "You are in the same house?" I asked, hoping to get into the same house as them. Gabe nodded. "We're both in Ravenclaw," he answered fixing the cuff of his robe. "Maybe you ll get into our house." I nodded, not wanting to sound desperate to them. When we finally reached the school, we stepped off the train and I heard someone calling for first years. I turned to see a big man with a long black beard and long hair behind him. He looked like a giant. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find Gabe smiling at me. "Don't worry Ell, Hagrid is the gamekeeper here at school," he comforted with a small laugh, "he won't bite, trust me, wouldn't even hurt a fly."  
"O-okay," I stammered and began walking over to Hagrid. "C'mon, follow me firs' years!" He shouted. Everyone obeyed without a second thought. We walked up to a dock and I noticed there were tons of boats. We all stepped into one, 4-5 per boat, and sailed towards the castle. After docking the boats we walked into the castle where we were greeted by a tall main with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a big smile on his face. "Welcome to Hogwarts," he greeted. "I am Professor Longbottom. Through these doors is the Great Hall. Once inside you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. After being sorted, you will sit with your house and we will begin the feast. I will be back to let you in." Professor Longbottom walked through the big doors behind him. We stood outside the doors waiting to be called inside. "Excuse me," I heard someone say behind me. I turned to find a girl, obviously a first year as well, stumbling through the crowd of kids. She stopped when she got up beside me. "Thank goodness I'm out of that crowd. I'm Claire."  
"E-Ellie," I replied, not sounding as timid as I was with Lou and Gabe. "Do you know what house you're hoping to get?" She asked, obviously excited to find out where we're going to be. I shook my head. "I'm hoping for Ravenclaw or maybe Gryffindor! But I guess either one would be fine. I read a book on everything I needed to know about Hogwarts over the summer. It's really interesting to read how the school was founded."  
"You like to read?" I asked with some interest. "I like reading too, but fiction is more my alley."  
"Ooh that's nice. I love to read either history or fiction," Claire replied. We stood there talking about our favorite books and what we plan on reading in the future until Professor Longbottom came out the giant doors again.  
"Alright first years, let's go in," he called and opened the doors wide. We followed him to the end of the room and stopped in front of the head table. He walked up the stairs and picked up a rugged old hat off of a stool. "When I call you're name walk up here and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. After you're sorted you may go sit at your house table. Let's begin."  
One by one the children in our group were sorted. It didn't take long for Claire to get called up. I crossed my fingers hoping to be in a house with her. "Slytherin!" the sorting hat called. I looked up and saw both shock and worry in Claire's face. Maybe I'll get Slytherin? Then we could be in a house together, maybe sleep in the beds next to each others. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts as my name was being called. I slowly walked up the stairs, shaking harshly. My heart was pounding so loudly I could have sworn it echoed in the room. I sat down and jumped when the hat was placed on my head and began to talk. "Where to put you, where to put you," it pondered. After a few seconds it shouted.  
"Hufflepuff!" I was a bit up set that I didn't get into a house with any of my friends, but I can still see them between classes. Now my time at school officially began. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Ellie's POV  
*5 years later*  
'Man is it good to be back,' I thought as I began pushing my trolley through the large crowd of people. It was my 6th year of Hogwarts and I was excited. I was by myself this time, Mum and Dad had somewhere they needed to be at 11:30 so we said our good-byes and they dropped me off. Claire had written me a week before school and told me there was a big event being planned for this year, but she didn't know what. I walked over to the barrier; I took a deep breath in before running through. Ava was asleep on my shoulder, being used to this by now. As soon as I got through the barrier I ran into something and lost my balance, forcing my glasses to fall onto the floor. I heard trunks fall to the floor and looked next to me seeing Ava trying to climb back onto my shoulder. I squinted trying to see what was going on but my vision was too blurred to tell what anything was. I saw someone kneel next to me.  
"You alright there lass?" I heard them say in that familiar Irish accent. "Well, I guess this is payback for you almost running me over in my first year, huh Gabe?" I laughed. Gabe chuckled and put my glasses back on me. I felt my face burning up as his hands gently pulled away and I stared into his emerald green eyes. He was smiling from ear to ear and he looked absolutely adorable. I've had a crush on Gabe ever since our first year. But, only being 11 at the time, didn't think much of it until I was 14, when I caught myself starring at him aimlessly during our free time and drawing 'E+G' all over my parchment. "Glad you're head isn't hurt, does anything else?" He asked. I shook my head and he helped me up. "We better get these trunks off the ground."  
I started picking up my things when I heard a scream behind me. I turned around to see Claire running over to me, tackling me in a hug that made me drop what I was carrying. I noticed Ava jumped on top of my trunk. "ELLIE!" she screamed. I laughed and hugged her back. "Hi Claire," I replied pulling back and started picking up my stuff again. "What happened here?" I heard a third voice behind Claire and I looked up to see Lou. "Did Gabe almost kill you again?"  
"Actually it was the other way around this time," I laughed. Claire excitedly hugged him around the neck, and went on about how she missed him. She kissed his cheek then let go.  
After we packed up our stuff we boarded the train. We found an empty compartment and sat down, just the four of us. Louis put his arm around Claire and she put her feet up next to her. I envied the two of them; they were happy together and cared about each other a lot. I wished Gabe would feel that way about me, that way I could be the same with him. The entire train ride to school was full of laughing at fun stories from the summer. When it was time for us to change into our robes Claire dragged me into another empty compartment. "That would have been a totally good moment to make a move," she teased. I blushed.  
"It would be awkward if I made the first move," I said shyly. "Well, we won't worry about it now, we'll deal with it later," she said. "You need to tell him how you feel before he graduates and is gone forever!" I shrugged it off and we started talking about her and Louis. After a few minutes of girly giggling we went back to the other compartment. Gabe's POV  
Louis and I decided to sit down and wait for the girls to get back. He playfully kicked my knee. "What was that for?" I asked, kicking him back.  
"That was your perfect moment to make a move of her," he said, almost sounding like a Quidditch coach. "I-I wasn't ready," I stammered, blushing a little. "Ready or not, you have to do something," he continued. "It's our last year, man; this is your last chance to tell her how you've felt the past year." I was just glad I wasn't confused as I was over the summer. At the end of last year I felt the strangest feeling in my stomach when Ellie hugged me. I told Lou about it the moment I got home; he had told me I might have feelings for her. He was joking at first. It was confirmed I did when I felt my heart race when all I did was think about her. Ever since I've known that this was the year I had to tell her. But I didn't know how. I was about to ask how I should tell her, when the compartment door slid open. I looked at Lou and he gave me a 'Now's your chance' look. I felt my heart begin to race as Ellie sat down next to me. I couldn't help but stare. She wore her chestnut brown hair in a thick high pony tail and her bangs barely fell over her eyes. I wanted nothing more then to stroke it behind her ear. I looked down and saw her hand sitting next to her. I moved to grab it when we started to pull up to the school. 'Crap,' I thought as the train stopped. We all stood up to grab our carry-on's. Lou and Claire got out first, both having the same look on there face. They closed the door behind them. I looked over to see Ellie put her bag on the seat, she stood up straight. Before I could think of doing anything else or stop myself, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. It wasn't like our past hugs; this one was full of love. Yes I admit it; I was in love with her. She was fantastic and fun to be around. That was where I wanted to be, in that compartment holding the girl of my dreams in my arms. After a few minutes we broke a part. I noticed I was blushing and I looked away.  
"We better get going, or else we'll have to walk back to the castle."  
"O-ok," she stammered. As we walked out of the train I felt something against my hand that was halfway out of my pocket. I looked down to see Ellie's hand grabbing mine. I pulled my hand out and clutched her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. I helped her off the train and headed towards the castle. At this point, I didn't care if we had to walk back. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ellie's POV Gabe and I had walked into the great hall still holding hands. When I had looked over at Claire she gave a bright smiled and mouthed "We'll talk later." She winked and I reluctantly let go to walk over to my house table. "I'll see you after the feast," he said giving a small smile and put his hand in his pocket before walking away. I gave a shy smile and a small girly giggle. I could feel the entire school starring at me, ghosts and all. I blushed harder and quickly walked over to the Hufflepuff table. They had announced that Hogwarts was once again hosting the Tri Wizarding tournament. Two of the other big wizarding schools came in. Durmstrang and Buaxbaton. Head mistress McGonagall announced that sign ups will start in a week. She explained the rules, one of them being no one under the age of 17 can enter. I didn't think much of the competition, also that I was underage so couldn't even enter if I wanted to. A few days had passed since then. Gabe and I were still acting like friends, nothing more. "What do you mean it was nothing?!" Claire exclaimed while we were out in the courtyard for a walk. "It was just a small sign of affection, not like it was anything special," I replied sheepishly playing with my hair. "You're kidding right?" Claire asked in disbelief. I shrugged it off as Lou and Gabe started walking over. I noticed Gabe blush when he saw me. We couldn't make eye contact with out giving s sheepish smile and blushing harder. We walked outside the castle walls and decided to go by the lake. "It sure is beautiful out today," Gabe said, after a long silence between us. He reached over and grabbed my hand again. "You know, I've been thinking, maybe that Tri-Wizarding tournament would be fun to enter."  
I looked at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious!" I exclaimed, letting go of his hand. "This tournament is dangerous! People DIE in this competition. There is no way I can let you enter this."  
"Don't think you can control me," Gabe snapped back. "I'm 17, I'm old enough to make my own decisions."  
"No, you won t enter this competition," I said tears swelling in my eyes. I can't lose him!  
"Whatever," he huffed, and stormed toward to castle. I fell to my knees sobbing. After a few minutes I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Claire kneeling beside me. I explained what happened. I turned around to see Lou and Gabe walking back up together. It looked like Lou was talking some sense into him. "Don't worry Ell, I doubt he'll be able to stay mad for long," Claire comforted. "Ready to go back to the castle?" I nodded and we walked back, passing Gabe and Lou. Through the corner of my eye I saw Gabe look over to me, but I turned away. He's seen me cry before, but at that point I didn't want anything to do with him. Gabe's POV  
Lou and I stood there talking about what happened between me and Ellie. I really wanted to enter the tournament but also at the same time I didn't want to lose her. I was confused on what to do. Then I decided I'll enter anyway. Ellie and I hadn't talked for almost two days, I couldn't admit it, but I was practically dying without her. Hearing her laugh, seeing her smile 'cause she was actually happy, not to cover up her sorrow. It broke my heart when I saw her red eyes and tear stained cheeks when she passed me going into the castle. It hurt worse when we passed each other on the way to classes. When she saw me she looked away and continued walking without a word. Finally, it was time to enter. I wrote my name on a piece of parchment and threw it into the Goblet of Fire. Now we would find out who will be representing each school. As I was walking towards the Great Hall to hear the announcements for the champions, I saw Ellie laughing and having a good time with Xavier Krum, from Durmstrang. Jealousy boiled inside of me, but I ignored them and walked right passed. I quickly sat down at my table ignoring Lou who was trying to ask me why I seemed so tense. After a few agonizing moments Headmistress McGonagall stood in front of the Goblet. "We will now see who our champions are for this tournament," she exclaimed. The fire in the goblet went wild and a piece of parchment flew out and gently landed in the head mistress' hand. "Xavier Krum, from Durmstrang!" Everyone cheered as Krum got up from his seat and walked into a room beside the head table. 'If I get chosen I am so kicking that guys butt for flirting with my girl,' I thought as the fire flared again; sending a second piece of parchment flying. The headmistress caught it. "Vanassa Fleuren, from Beuaxbaton." At that the girl stood and walked into the same room that Krum walked into. My heart began to beat faster as that fire flared for a third and final time. Would my name be picked? Did I risk mine and Ellie's relationship over this? I began to have second thoughts about my decision to enter. But I had to forget those thoughts cause the parchment was out. "Gabriel Gilles." I froze. Did I just hear my name? I felt a tugging on my sleeve and I saw Louis grab my arm. He pulled me off my seat and I started walking out. I looked over at Ellie, terror was in her eyes. Just as I had reached the door she stood up and ran out of the great hall.  
'I really do hope I made the right decision,' I thought as I walked through the door, Ellie's terror struck face haunting my mind. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Gabe's POV  
The back room was bigger than what I had expected. There were two couches that faced each other, they were separated by a long coffee table and on the other end of the room was a lit fireplace. I sat down on the couch opposite of Krum. "My father vas in this tournament years ago. He vood have von if it veren't for that Potter boy," he said. I sat quietly and stared at the fire, Vanassa observed the room, both of us ignoring Krum. He looked at me with interest. "You must be that friend I overheard that cute little Ellie girl talk about. Don't worry, I'll be good to her for you. Even though she's a little plain for my liking, doesn't seem like much." That was the last straw. We both quickly stood.  
"Don't you EVER talk about her like that agian Dutchy," I snapped. "What is going on here?" Headmistress McGoganagall demanded.  
"Nothing, Headmistress," I replied, sitting down, glaring at Krum. "You both better act civilized. Mr. Gilles, they may be your competitors but they are also our guests. So I expect you not to fight in the school," she said, giving me a stern look; taking extra precaution for you knew what I used to do in the past.  
I looked her straight in the eyes. "Yes, Headmistress," I replied.  
"Good. Well now that we are all here, we can explain the rules more clearly. Since you all have been chosen I am a bit saddened to say you cannot drop out of the tournament no matter what. Putting your name in the Goblet was signing a contract that you will fight till the end," she said. Headmistress McGonagall also explained that normal school activities will continue as planned, including quidditch. "The first task will take place in a month, you are all dismissed."  
I was the first to leave, but not before I gave a warning glance to Krum. As soon as I walked out of the Great Hall I saw Lou and Claire standing right outside, looking worried. "Where's Ellie?" I asked, a bit concerned their worry was caused by her. Claire shrugged. "I don't know, ever since she stormed out of the Great Hall, I waited until we were dismissed to go find her. But she isn't anywhere outside of her common room."  
I thought about it for a moment. 'She couldn't have gone to her dorm, the girls she rooms with are always in there during their free time. Now where would she go that is outside of her common room?' I pondered, then it hit me. "Did you guys check in the bell tower?" I asked, hopeful that she might be there. Lou shook his head. "Didn't think of that spot."  
Before saying anything else the three of us ran toward the bell tower to find Ellie.  
'I just hope she's there,' I thought as we ran up the stairs.

Ellie's POV  
'How could I have been so stupid?' I thought as I starred at the blue sky. 'Falling for someone like him, ha, talk about a real fantasy. But, my feelings for him are real. Why is it so hard to forget about him? Is it because I see him everyday during school? Or because we've been friends for ages?' I didn't know the answer to any of those questions. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get Gabe out of my head. I sighed and continued to look out of the window of the bell tower. "There you are," a familiar voice said behind me, it was Claire. "Lou, Gabe and I were looking everywhere for you."  
"Sorry for worrying you," I said fiddling with a strand of my hair. "Worrying me? You should be scared of how worried Gabe was," she replied, walking over to stand beside me in front of the window sil. "Ha, don't make me laugh," I said sarcastically. "I doubt that good for nothing quidditch player gives a crap about me." I started crying again but kept my head held high. "That's not true Ell, he cares about you a lot," Claire comforted. "If he cared so much why would he put his life on the line for a stupid tournament?" I demanded, sobbing now. "He obviously cares about his competitiveness more than me does me. I was stupid to ever fall for him." I stood there angrily, glaring at the setting sun.  
"I'm going to my common room," I grambled before stalking off. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Gabe's POV A month passed and Ellie still wouldn't talk to me. I strongly hate to admit this, but I cried like a sissy after I heard what she thought about me. I wondered how one girl could bring out so many emotions I never acknoledged? But everything she said was true. I did put my competitiveness before her, that's something a good boyfriend never does. How could I have been so stupid? I loved her and all I did to show it was throw it away. I can see why she'd want to get over me so badly. I sat down under the old tree in the courtyard, the shade of the tree was nice and calming. I needed some time alone to think things over a bit, my thoughts were jumbled to the point I couldn't focus on the task that was tomorrow. I closed my eyes to try and calm down my thoughts when I heard someone calling my name. I looked up to see Lou running over, with a worried look on his face. "What is it Lou?" I asked standing up.  
"I-it's about the first task," he panted, having trouble catching his breath. "My uncle Charlie is here."  
"The one that works in Romania with the dragons?" I asked a bit confused.  
"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe what the first task is," he replied, raising his eyebrows to see if I got the memmo. "You can't be serious," I said lowering my volume in case Krum or Vanassa were wondering about. "I'm more than serious here. I heard Uncle Charlie was near by and I figured I'd see how he was doing. He told me what the first task was. You have to think of a good tactic to get passed it," he said. We both sat there confused, until we both thought of the same thing. "Broomstick!" We exclaimed in unision. "We better go prepare you more for tomorrow, mate," Lou said. We walked into the castle and up to our common room.

Ellie's POV  
It was the day of the first task, I was scared out of my mind about Gabe taking on a difficult task. "I can't believe you two have gone an entire month without speaking," Claire said as we walked out of Herbology. "Yeah yeah, it's normal for this to happen. Maybe we'll both move on, find someone that suits us better," I said, admitting it to myself more than her.  
"It's not normal with you two, you guys could barely last a summer without talking," she said. We walked into the castle and ran into Lou and Gabe. "Where are you two going so early? The task isn't for another hour."  
"We have to prepare a little bit more," Lou answered, he gave Claire a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry about a thing, love."  
I gulped when Gabe and I made eye contact. "G-good luck today," I stammered, it felt a little odd talking to him again. I can't express how much I wanted to hold him close, but I refraned from doing so.  
"T-thanks," he replied. He quickly looked away but I could tell he was blushing. I nodded and continued to walk toward my common room. 'Are Claire and Lou right? Does he care about me?' I thought, but quickly brushed it off. All I could do was think about nothing but Gabe. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Ellie's POV I was walking out for the first task. My heart raced rapidly inside my chest as Claire and I walked closer to the stadium. The first task was in a big rocky area, it only worried me more. I breathed deeply to calm my heart rate, but it didn't help. Claire and I found our seats and we sat waiting for the task to begin. 'Please be safe, Gabriel,' I thought as I saw Headmistress McGonagall walk into the tent with the champions inside, 'I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.'  
My heart beat faster and faster when the task began. All I could do now was wait, and see what happens.

Gabe's POV Inside the tent was quiet. Vanassa did her usual observing of the suroundings. Krum on the other hand stood in a corner, glaring at me as I sat silently. Thoughts of how something might happen to me plagued my mind. But I wasn't worried about me, no, I was worried about Ellie. I would never tell her how I feel, never resolve the problems we were having. My mind immediately cleared when the Headmistress walked in. "Alright everyone, in this small bag here are minature versions of the dragons you will go up against. You will reach into the bag and grab a dragon. What ever you pull out will be the one you go against," she said opening the bag. "Now the object of this task is to capture the golden egg in the center of the stadium. Once all your eggs are in your possesstion, the task is over. Understood?"  
We all nodded and she opened the bag wide in front of Krum. He reached inside and pulled out a scarlet Chinese Fireball, with a number 2 on it's neck. When the bag was moved towards Vanassa, she reached in and pulled out a blueish-green Swedish Shortsnout, with a number 1 on it's neck. Finally it was my turn to reach into the bag. I tried to keep my cool as I reached in. I pulled out a Welsh Green, with a number 3 on it's neck. 'Looks like I'll be last,' I thought, my nerves not easing. 'Yippie.'  
After the audience was seated, they called Vanassa's name. She walked out pale faced, obviously frightened of what's to come. Five to ten minutes later I heard cheers from the audience. After resetting they called Krum out. Now I was alone, waiting for my fate. Why did I ever decide to enter this tournament? I wasn't ready for it at all, and what was worse, I risked my relationship with Ellie for it. I sat there beating myself up for being so stupid. Another cheer came a few minutes later, earlier than what I was expecting. My heart raced faster when I heard my name. I slowly stood and gave a small sigh. 'Here I go,' I thought as I walked out of the tent. The stadium was a rocky setting. When I looked to the other end I saw the Welsh Green fighting it's chains. I gulped. 'Great I have to go against that thing?' I thought as the task began. The dragon was eager to make sure I didn't get the egg. I ran and dodged, trying to think of a good tactic to use. Then I remembered what Lou suggested. He said I should call my broom, since we were allowed a wand. "Stupify!" I shouted. The blast hit the dragon on the side of the face and all it gave was a growl, not phasing it at all. Before it was too late I needed to call my broom. "Acio Nimbus!" I dodged and shot pointless hexes at the dragon, until my Nimbus 2000 came gliding down towards me. It used to be my fathers broom, and it still worked like a charm. I mounted my broom and quickly sored away from the dragon. Once I got high enough, I was able to see the egg. Without thinking, I thrusted the nose of my brom downward, desending towards the egg. The second I grabbed it, the dragon hit me with it's tail; sending me flying to the opposite end of the stadium. Luckly I still had a good hold on the egg. I looked at the dragon to see the handlers were pulling it back. My vision began to blur as people rushed out with a stretcher, all I could manage to get out was "Ellie". I repeated it over and over until all went black. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Ellie's POV  
I tried my hardest not to scream when the dragon hit Gabe across the stadium. I quickly stood as the men with the strecher carried Gabe away. I felt tears swell in my eyes when I saw him go completely limp. "Claire, I need to go with him," I said, sobbing now.  
"We have to wait for madame Pomfry to patch him up before we can go see him. I promise I'll take you over this evening," Claire replied. I nodded and sat back down. They announced the winner of the task, it was Xavier Krum. Gabe got second and Vanassa got third. I wanted nothing more then to be by Gabe's side. I feared the worse, he could be dead. I'd never see him again. Oh how could I have been so stupid to let him slip through my fingers like that?  
When we were dismissed, Claire, Lou and I walked back to the castle. I couldn't stop my waterfall of tears as we approched the Hospital Wing. We walked inside to find Madame Pomfry putting away her supplies. "He's right over there," she said, without looking she pointed to the only bed that was taken. Claire took her arm off of me and I walked over. Gabe was unconcious and looked almost as good as new, except for his black eye and ripped clothing. I sat down beside him on the bed and began to stroke his hair. Claire and Lou fallowed and stood at the end of the bed.  
I heard Gabe mumble something and I stopped stroking his hair. "Ellie.." was all I heard him say. I grabbed his hand.  
"I-I'm here," I said giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "We'll leave you two alone," Lou said.  
"I'll see you at dinner," Claire said. She took Lou's hand and they walked out together. Now it was just me and Gabe. As I looked at his calm relaxed face I thought about what happened in the past month. I felt stupid for not speaking to him. I had felt like that the entire time but ignored it until that moment. I sighed and placed his hand on my lap. I sat there and waited for the moment he'd wake up.

Gabe's POV  
I was sore. My muscles were stiff and I had a little trouble openning my eyes, but managed to do it. I looked around to find myself in the hospital wing. I tried sitting up, but fell right back down. I heard a gasp beside me then felt someone hug me tightly around the neck. It was Ellie. I would have enjoyed the moment if I wasn't in pain. "Thank goodness you're awake," she said. "I was afraid you'd never wake up." I groaned in pain. "I'm ok Ell, loosen your grip please?" "Oh, sorry," she said, sitting up. "Gabe I-"  
I cut her off, knowing what she was going to say. "I should be the one apologizing. I was the idiot who put a competitiveness before you, I should have lsitened and not even bothered with this tournament," I said, only able to move my head. "You had every right to be mad at me. Truth is, I-I care about you a lot and I feel terrible for hurting you. Would you be able to forgive me for acting like a huge jerk?" Ellie gave a small smile and started stroking my hair. "Of course I forgive you, Gabe. I still want to be with you," she said, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "Could you forgive me for everything I've done to you?" "There's nothing to forgive, I did more harm than you did," I replied. I clutched her hand. "So, I guess we're official now huh?"  
Ellie gave a small giggle. "Yeah I guess we are." I smiled. Finally I had my girl, and this time, nothing was going to take her away from me. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Gabe's POV I was released from the hospital wing a week after the task. Ellie visited me every day during her free time. It felt good to have her by my side every afternoon. Now that I was able to go to class and wonder around the castle, it was even better. My black eye was almost completely gone, my muscles weren't as tight or sore, even though I needed a massage every so often. I also managed to get away with a small limp. My ankle had broken when I hit the ground, but Madame Pomfrey got it almost completely back to normal.  
Ellie and I did minor things as a couple, like, holding hands, and the occasional kiss on the cheek. Ellie, Claire, Lou and I sat in the grass, shivering from the icy air. But Ellie and I managed to stay warm, if you catch my drift. I'm pretty sure Claire and Lou didn't have much trouble either. We all observed the egg, it was bigger than my head. I was surprised I was able to grab it on a broom. "Have you tried opening it?" Claire asked. "Already tried that," Lou replied, he began rubbing his ear, "all that came out was a loud screech. I don't think I'll be able to hear properly after that."  
"While Claire and I were out walking back from Hogsmede yesterday, we saw Xavier take his egg and jump into the lake," Ellie chimed in. I grimaced at the mention of that name, but I let it slide. Ellie turned towards me. "Maybe, you can try putting it underwater?" "That's crazy Ell," Lou said with a small laugh, then stopped as he thought about it more. "Maybe you're onto something. I remember my uncle Harry telling us stories from when he was in the tournament. He said one of his competitors told him to open it underwater."  
"That settles it then," I said looking at the egg more closely, "I'll get it underwater."  
"You can jump into the black lake also," Lou suggested. Ellie shook her head. "The temperature is dropping fast, there's no way he's doing that." I smirked, she was cute when she was protective. "Guess we'll have plenty of time to figure that out," I said, standing then helping Ellie up, "for now, we have classes to go to." With that I kissed Ellie's cheek and we parted.

Ellie's POV I walked down to the dungeons for Potions when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Xavier Krum standing behind me. "H-hello," I stammered. He smiled. "Good too see you again, Ellie," he said, sounding a bit devilish. He stroked my hair making me flinch and move away. "P-please don't do that," I said. Things were already awkward with him, I had only laughed and talked to him just to be polite.  
'Great, now he's taken my politeness the wrong way,' I thought, dodging his next attempt to touch me. "Don't be like that," he said. I moved to push his hand away from my face, but he grabbed my arm; tightening his grip every time I moved, making it burn and possibly bruise. "Let go of me!" I said forcefully, pulling harder. Next thing I knew I was pushed back and someone stood in front of me. I looked to see Professor Longbottom. "Mr. Krum, I believe you better leave now. If you don't want me talking to your headmaster about this," he said, forcing Krums hand off my arm. I flinched. Krum had given it one rough last squeeze before letting go. He waited till Xavier was completely gone before turning to me.  
"Let me see your arm," he said. I gave it to him shaking. He lifted my sleeve and my arm was completely red, and sore. "Hate to say it but you'll have a pretty nasty bruises by tomorrow." "Don't you have a class at this hour, Professor?" I asked, gently cradling my arm. "I was about to head out when I saw the two of you. Has Xavier been harassing you at all?" He asked.  
"Sorta," I replied, gently putting my sleeve back down. "When the schools first arrived I talked to him just to be polite, didn't think this would happen. Thank you for showing up when you did, Professor."  
"Don't worry about it, you better be heading to class," he replied giving my arm a light tap. "You can explain to Professor Slughorn you got held up in the hall." I nodded. I started walking down the stairs when I heard Professor Longbottom call my name again. I turned to see him giving me his usual smile. "Oh, and since I'm marrying your Aunt, you might as well call my uncle Neville outside of class, okay?" "Okay, Uncle Neville," I said, smiling back. Then I continued walking down the stairs towards the dungeons. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Ellie's POV  
"He did what?!" Gabe exclaimed after I told him what happened on my way to potions. "No one and I mean NO ONE! Hurts my girl and gets away with it." He picked up a stone and chucked it across the lake, wincing as he hurt his shoulder that he had injured at the end of the first task. I walked over and started massaging it.  
"Please don't beat him for it," I said as his shoulder muscles loosened, "we don't need you getting in trouble and possibly injuring yourself more."  
He sighed, then turned to me and examined my forearm, it had already started changing into a light purple. "Ell, please promise me you won't go wondering the castle alone, not without me, Claire, or Lou. I really don't want you getting hurt again," he said, looking at me directly in the eye. I could tell he was really worried about me. I know he and Xavier didn't get along well, and he was terrified I'd get hurt worse than this.  
"Alright," I said, after a moment of starring into his emerald green eyes, "I promise."  
I hugged him tight and he wrapped his strong arms around me. He stroked his fingers through my hair as I lay my head on his shoulder. I felt safe being held in his arms. Like no one could ever hurt me. I closed my eyes as the relaxing breeze blew over us. I wanted to be right there, just the two of us. But sadly it had to end. He pulled back and kissed my forehead, then checked his watch.  
"We better start heading back to the castle," he said extending his hand, "dinner will be starting soon." I nodded and took his hand. I clung to his arm as we walked back. My grip tightened as we passed Xavier. He looked over at us and glared at the sight of me clinging onto Gabe. Gabe must have noticed he was there too, because he gave my hand a gentle squeeze and a reassuring smile. I was glad to have Gabe by my side. If he wasn't, I don't know what would have happened.  
Gabe's POV  
It had been a few days after Ellie's incident with Krum, and I never wanted to leave her side. I hated leaving her between classes and when we had to go back to the common room. I trusted Claire a lot, but was still reluctant, what if something happened to both of them? I had to calm down, cause Lou and I were walking down to Hogsmeade to meet the girls, but not before going shopping for the perfect gift. It was almost mine and Ellie's first Christmas together, and I wanted it to be special.  
A few weeks before, Headmistress McGonagall announced that on Christmas day night a ball will be held as a tradition for the tournament. I kinda figured Ellie would go with me, since we were a couple, but I wanted to ask her, you know, to make it official. I was also working up the perfect plan for mine and Ellie's first kiss. 'Hopefully it works out,' I thought as we walked into Hogsmeade. My heart beat faster as we approached the first shop, the only shop that would be likely to sell anything I'd want to get my girl.  
Lou and I walked into Gladrags Wizardwear. I searched and searched through the tiny shop but couldn't find anything that would be right for Ellie. Toward the back of the shop was a small jewelry section, Lou and I walked back there and that's where I found it. The perfect present. It was a necklace with a silver chain and a light blue heart charm that had silver royal decoration all around it. I looked at the price, 10 galleons. Guess it was my lucky day. I found the perfect present for my girl at a reasonable price. I bought the necklace and had it gift wrapped. Lou and I walked down to the three broom sticks to meet the girls.  
The old inn was as cozy as ever. We found Ellie and Claire sitting at a table in a corner of the pub, and I checked to make sure Ellie's present was safely hidden in my pocket. I scowled as I noticed who was talking to them. The students from Durmstrang and Bauxbaton were allowed to join us on our trip if they pleased, and Krum was talking to the girls. I angrily walked over. I put my arm around Ellie and kissed her cheek. I could feel Ellie loosen up when I put my arm around her. She was too polite to ask Krum to leave but couldn't stand to be around him. After I sat down Krum excused himself and stalked off. Ellie completely relaxed and moved closer to me.  
"I thought he'd never leave," Claire groaned, "he stood there for what feels like eternity going on and on about how his father was in the last tournament and almost won if it wasn't for Lou's uncle Harry and how he was going to win it this time around because his father didn't. I think he was just trying to impress Ellie."  
"I wouldn't worry about it too much, love," Lou said, putting his hand on hers. "Ol' Gabe here is going to make him eat his words by the end of the tournament."  
"I believe he will," Ellie said laying her head on my shoulder. I smiled and laid my head on hers.  
Madam Rosmerta came over to our table and asked if we were ready to order anything. Ellie ordered a hot chocolate and Lou, Claire and I ordered butterbeer. The four of us sat there talking and sipping our drinks for a while.  
Claire and Lou decided to go to Honeydukes sweet shop as Ellie and I went to the shrieking shack. I'm not quite sure why, but the run down old shack intrigued Ellie. I personally only saw it as a rundown old shack and didn't believe in the legends and stories behind it, other than the one's Lou's uncle Harry told. We stood by the fence. I looked over at her, she looked cute with her chestnut hair falling down passed the middle of her back; it framed her face perfectly and brought out her freckles. I loved those things. She wore her knitted grey hat that Claire made for her last Christmas with her black and yellow house scarf and black gloves on her hands. According to her it was a pain to wear her glasses out in the snow, so she wore her contacts instead. I was glad she did, I enjoyed looking directly into her shinning brown eyes. It began snowing and she looked absolutely gorgeous. I smiled. She looked over at me confused.  
"What? Is my hair sticking up weird? Do I have chocolate on my face?" She frantically wiped off her face and fixing her hair. I grabbed her hands.  
"That's not it at all, you look gorgeous," I said, and then I kissed her nose. "I have something I want to ask you. I kinda figured what the answer would be but I wanted to make it official. Will you go to the ball with me?" I felt my face heat up as I saw her smile and give a small giggle.  
"Of course I will," she said, putting her arms around me, and I wrapped mine around her. At that moment the shrieking shack didn't seem like an old creepy rundown shack, it was the most romantic spot in the entire world. When we let go, she clutched my hand and hugged my arm. With one hand holding hers and the other in my pocket, we walked back to the castle, without a care in the world. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Ellie's POV

It was a week before the ball. Claire and I decided to go shopping for ball gowns during the next Hogsmeade trip. Mainly because, Lou and Gabe couldn t make it cause of quidditch practice. I m excited, Claire squealed. We finally get a day to ourselves, not that having the guys around was bad, but today we get to do girly things! First we ll go shopping for gowns, and then we ll look at hairstyles. I smiled; it was fun being with only her. We walked into Gladrags wizard wear. They had a small gown area in one of the back rooms, Claire and I had an appointment. Hello girls! You re just a tad early; I ll be with you after I finish with another girl. You can come back and have a seat if you wish, the dress consultant said. Claire and I thanked her and walked back. We sat down and looked at catalogues. The consultant finished with her other customer and came over to us. Is there any specific gown you girls are looking for? I was wondering if you had anything like this, Claire said, showing the consultant a picture of a long, green, one shoulder, Chiffon evening gown with a split on the side. I think I could find something close to that, the consultant said with a smile. She looked over to me. How about you dear? Have any preferences? I thought about it for a moment and shook my head. Alright, the consultant said, her big grin never leaving her face. My name is Victoria. I ll be right back with some selections for the two of you. She walked back to where all the gowns were and left Claire and I sitting in the back room.  
This is so exciting, Claire said, not able to sit still.  
Maybe you should go first, I laughed, then you might be able to sit still. Claire laughed with me and the consultant came back. I have a few selections for both of you, she said hanging them all up across the wall. What were your names again? I m Claire and this is Ellie, Claire said.  
The consultant smiled. It s very nice to meet both of you, she said. Which one of you is first? I shoved Claire up there, knowing she wouldn t calm down until her dress was picked. The consultant chose one of the three dresses that were chosen for Claire. They were all different shades of green.  
Now this is the gown you wanted to try on, the consultant said. She zipped up the back and it fit Claire perfectly. It especially brought out her brown eyes.  
She looked at it astonished, and turned to me. What do you think? She asked, giving it a small twirl.  
I like it, I said smiling.  
Let s try on the other two and make this one a maybe, Claire said turning back towards the mirror.  
The second gown was a darker green strapless ball gown.  
It s a little too puffy, Claire said. She walked around with it on. Plus, it s really hard to walk in. This one is a no. She stepped back over and Victoria took off the ball gown and slipped on a light lime green slim strapless dress.  
It seems kinda tight, Claire said, sounding like she was having trouble taking a breath. I think I ll take the first one. Victoria gave another big smile. Good choice, she said. She slipped the dress off of Claire and it was my turn to try on gowns. I looked at the rack and noticed I had a bigger selection than what Claire had, which was because I had no idea what I was looking for. We tried on many different gowns; I couldn t even remember most of them. The only one I remember fully was a blue ball gown. The tulle skirt was a light blue and the top was the same shade with a darker blue fabric that was sewn as a v shape. It fit perfectly.  
I-I think I ll get this one, I stuttered.  
Victoria helped me out of the gown and Claire and I paid for them. Thankfully we had enough. Victoria put an expansion spell on our bags so the dresses wouldn t get ruined and were easier to carry back to the castle.  
I have so many plans for your hair, Claire exclaimed excitedly. She always styled my hair when I needed it done, so I trusted she had good ideas. We bought shoes before walking back to the castle. This was a fun day, I thought as we walked down the path. I couldn t wait to see the look on Gabe s face when he sees me.  
Gabe s POV  
Quidditch practice was rough. My right shoulder hadn t completely healed, so it was still sore, didn t help my right arm is my beater arm. I was happy when practice was over. Lou and I put our broomsticks away and headed towards the castle.  
Do you need to go see Madame Pomfrey for your shoulder? She should have something that will help with the pain, he suggested.  
I guess that would be best, I said. I was happy the girls were still out; I really didn't want Ellie to see me in pain like this. We walked up to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey gave me a horrible tasting medicine for my shoulder. I almost threw up, but held it down with my strong stomach.  
Ugh, I can t wait for dinner. That medicine tasted horrible, I said as we walked to our common room to change.  
Lou laughed. That s what you get for being hit by a dragon s tail, he teased. Besides its helping isn t it. Yeah, I replied with a small sigh. I just hope it won t hurt this much by Saturday. That Saturday we had a quidditch game against Slytherin, one of the toughest teams. They played dirty. I was surprised they even let those players on the quidditch team.  
As long as you don t get hit by anyone, I think you ll be fine, Lou said.  
That s almost expected with Slytherin, though, I stated. They re the dirtiest playing team out of all of all four teams. They beat James to a pulp last year. Yeah, but James is a seeker, Lou argued, They go after the seekers so they don t get the snitch. They won t go after a beater. I highly doubt that, I sighed. The only non-dirty player on that team is Scorpious Malfoy. Speaking of Scorp, what has your Uncle Ron said about him dating your cousin Rose? I m not sure he knows yet, but when he finds out, it won t be pretty. Lou replied as we reached our common room. I said the password and we walked inside.  



	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Gabe s POV

My shoulder hadn t changed much in the past few days. We had quidditch practice every day before the game against Slytherin. My shoulder hurt worse after every one, which made a daily routine of seeing Madame Pomfrey. Our team captain was debating on even letting me play, but I told him I was fine and that I would be well enough for the game. That Saturday at breakfast my shoulder was stiff and hurt to move. Guess I worked it too hard, I thought as I reached for a piece of toast. I kept my right arm still most of the meal, only moving it when I desperately had to. I took a bite of my toast and felt a petite hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ellie. Are you ok, Gabe? She asked with a bit of concern in her voice. I swallowed the toast I was chewing. I m fine, Ell. I lied. I knew for a fact I wasn t fine, but I didn t want anything to keep me away from quidditch this afternoon nor her to worry.  
There was an empty seat next to me and she sat down. Are you sure? You ve been working your shoulder pretty hard and I ve noticed you flinch when you move it, she said, worry completely covered her eyes.  
I m fine, Ellie, I said with a smile.  
If you say so, she sighed. You know where to find me if you need me. She kissed my cheek and walked over to her house table.  
It was finally time for the game to start. We all mounted our brooms. Professor Longbottom was the referee for this game.  
I want a clean game, understand? He said, looking at the Slytherin team.  
Yes Professor, we all said in unison.  
Professor Longbottom blew the whistle and we were off. As I got into position, a bludger headed straight for me. I wacked it at a Slytherin chaser. I flinched as a sharp pain went through my shoulder. It s nothing, I thought, continuing to hit bludgers left and right. I could feel my shoulder begin to throb and after every hit it only got worse. But I had to keep going; my team wouldn t be able to last with one player out, especially not against Slytherin.  
I was a few feet off the ground and about to hit a bludger away from my team mate when I felt something, or someone, collide with my right side, knocking my shoulder out of place. I screamed and fell off my broom. I looked up to see Beathan Mckendrik was the one that collided with me. He had an evil grin on his face. The bludger I was aiming for flew through the fence of the quidditch stadium, as I hit the ground. I clutched my shoulder as I heard the whistle blow.  
Mr. Mckendrick, you re being penalized for blanching! He shouted. I heard boo s from the Slytherins. There was a time out and I was helped up by Lou, who flew down from the goal posts. I winced as my arm hang limp. Professor Longbottom ran over.  
Are you alright, Mr. Gilles? He asked.  
I think my shoulder in dislocated, I said, regretting even saying a word when I heard a crack in my voice.  
Gabe! I looked up to see Ellie leaning over the stands.  
I m fine Ell," I shouted up.  
Hang on, I m coming down. Before I could protest Ellie ran down the stairs and met me, accompanied by Professor Slughorn.  
Come on, my boy, he said as Ellie put my good arm over her shoulder, we best get you to Madame Pomfrey as soon as possible. I looked at Lou. It s ok mate, we can bring out our spare beater, he said giving me a thumbs up. I sighed and walked with Ellie and Professor Slughorn to the hospital wing.

Ellie s POV  
Professor Slughorn and I got Gabe to the hospital wing safely. Madam Pomfrey gave him a small scolding for not telling anyone about his shoulder getting worse. I helped him get his sweater off. He wore a white tank top underneath. His shoulder was a dark red and almost the size of a bludger.  
I sat down beside him and clutched his hand, knowing he was going to need it for what was going to happen next. Madam Pomfrey positioned herself in front of Gabe.  
Alright, I need you to sit as still as possible, she said, I need to pop your shoulder back into place before I can do anything else. She placed her hands on his shoulder and gulped, bracing himself. I heard a loud pop and a scream escaped Gabe s lips. He clutched my hand hard.  
Alright, Madame Pomfrey said, taking her hands away. The worst part is over, now you can take medicine to help it heal. Carefully lay down on the bed please. I helped lay Gabe down and sat down beside him. He still clutched my hand like I would disappear in the bink of an eye.  
I guess the pain hasn t gone away, I thought. A twinge of sadness for his pain washed over me as I stroked his hair with my free hand. Madame Pomfrey gave him a small cap full of medicine. He grimaced at the taste but toughed through it. He opened his mouth to say something, but Madame Pomfrey cut him off.  
I know what you re going to ask, and yes you will be able to play quidditch again, she said. She pulled out a vial from her pocket. Put two drops on this into your drink at every meal. You may have to sit out a few games, at least until your shoulder is better. The vial should last you about two weeks. After you finish it, come back and we ll check your shoulder. She handed Gabe the vial, then looked at me. I m counting on you to make sure he follows orders. I nodded.  
Thank you Madame Pomfrey, I said. She gave a nod and started to walk toward her desk.  
I d like to keep you in here for the night, just to be sure your shoulder is still in place by morning, she said as she sat down.  
Lou and Claire came in to visit after the game. Lou explained that they kicked Slytherins butts and Mckendrik was suspended for two games for hurting Gabe s shoulder. The three of us stayed with Gabe until dinner. Before leaving I kissed his cheek and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. I said good night and walked out with Lou and Claire for dinner. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gabe s POV A few days had passed since the quidditch game. My shoulder was starting to get better. Madam Pomfrey said I d be fine to do my everyday things, as long as I didn t lift anything heavy or move it too much. I also had to wear a brace she gave me for support. It was a pain wearing the thing.  
It was Christmas eve, Claire and Lou decided to walk around by the lake, leaving Ellie and I to do whatever we pleased. Before leaving my dorm, I grabbed a few snacks I bought from Honeydukes and an old sheet. I put them into a small bag, put Ellie's present in my pocket, and walked out of my common room to meet Ellie on the seventh floor. I walked down the corridor to find her wearing a light blue tea length dress and black leggings underneath. I looked at her hair, she must have straightened her waves. She sure knows how to turn me on, I thought as I walked towards her. She smiled when she saw me. Ready to go? I asked, grabbing her hand. Where are we going? she asked as we walked down the corridor. You know, I m not quite sure, I admitted, realizing I hadn t thought this through well enough. Hey, what s in there? Ellie asked, pointing to a door I had never seen before. I don t know, I replied. Was that there before? I guess. Let s go check it out, she said. I was dragged by my good arm towards the door. We opened it to find a small room that had no windows and was lit by a fireplace at the other end of the room. I never knew this room existed. "I didn't either," I said, taken aback by how convienent this room was. We set up the sheet and I laid out all the snacks from Honeydukes. Time was passed talking, laughing, and a little bit of flirting on the side. After awhile I remembered my christmas present to her. I almost forgot, I said reaching into my pocket. Since this is our first christmas as a couple, I wanted to make it special. I pulled out the small wooden box that was elegantly wrapped in white tissue paper and had a perfect red bow on top. I got you something too, she replied, but I can t exactly give it to you here. I laughed and she opened my gift. She gasped when she saw it. Aw, Gabe, it s beautiful. She gently took it out of the box and I helped her put it on. Wow, was the only thing I could get out when I saw her wearing it. That looks better on you than what I could have ever imagined. She blushed and looked at the fire. I cupped her chin and turned her head to face me. I heard something above us and when I looked up, I saw a perfect piece of mistletoe. I smiled and looked back at her. Well, you know the tradition with these. She gave a small giggle and I put my hand on the back of her neck. We moved in until our lips touched. It felt glorious having her lips against mine. I was surprised when she pulled my body closer to hers and wrapped her arms around my neck. Placing my arms around her waist, I pulled her closer, intensifying the felt like it had gone on for a long time, but not long enough if you ask me. When we finally pulled apart the mistletoe disappeared. I put my forehead against hers. I could feel that both our faces were hot. I would have wanted to stay in that room forever, but sadly we could not.  
We cleaned up our picnic stuff and left the room. After we closed the door the strangest thing happened, it disappeared. Ellie and I looked at eachother then back at the wall, dumbfounded by what just happened. That wasn t...nah, I thought brushing it off. I took her hand again and we started walking down the corridor.  
Ready for your present? Ellie asked, still a little taken aback by the door disappearing. I nodded and we started walking towards the owlery. Why are we up here? I asked, a little confused.  
Ellie giggled. Because your present is over here, she said, reaching out her hand. A small grey owl landed on her wrist. She smiled. Happy Christmas! I smiled and gave her a kiss. You re the best, I said as the owl landed on my shoulder. I had told her a while back that I had been wanted an owl, but never could afford one. I couldn t believe she had gone through all that trouble to get one for me. Now it needs a name. We sat there thinking for a little while. How about Archimedes? Then we can call him Archie for short, Ellie said lightly stroking his soft feathers. I like that idea. What do you think Archie? I asked. He fluffed his feathers in response. Ellie and I laughed. I was told by Professor Longbottom that he can either stay here in the owlery or in your dorm. I ve been keeping him hidden up here since our last Hogsmeade trip, Ellie said. Archie obviously wanted to stay up there because he flew off my shoulder and landed on a perch, falling asleep. Ellie and I laughed. "Guess he wants to stay here."  
We should head down to dinner, I said, my smile not able to leave my face. But before leaving I gave her a big hug. You really are the best you know. She blushed and gave a small smile. She grabbed my hand and we walked down to dinner.

Ellie s POV  
After dinner I waited for Gabe to walk out of the great hall so he could walk me to my common room. I stood next to the doors and read the bulletins. "So, do you have a date for the ball yet?" I turned around to see Xavier standing behind me. "If not, you're velcome to come vith me." I grimaced at the thought of going with the guy who almost broke my arm. "I don't think so," I said sternly. "I'm going to the ball with Gabe."  
Xavier reached out to touch my cheek when a hand gripped his wrist. I looked to see it was Gabe. He wrapped his other arm around me. "I suggest you leave now," he said. Xavier gave Gabe a glare then looked at me.  
"You'll be mine soon enough," he said before forcing his hand out of Gabe's grasp and stalked off. I turned towards Gabe and hugged him. "Did he hurt you?" He said, still a bit on edge. "No," I said nestling my face in his chest. "Good," he said with a small sigh. "We should get you to your common room." We pulled apart and his arm was wrapped tightly around my waist.

It was the day of the ball. It was an hour or two before the feast the champions had with their dates, Claire said it would take a while to do our hair. We sat in the only available girls bathroom, we needed some privacy for what we were talking about. So, what did you and Gabe do yesterday while Lou and I were out? She asked, aware that something happened between us yesterday afternoon. Oh we went on a little picnic in a room on the seventh floor, I answered, with a red face and big smile. Oh c mon, Ell, Claire whined, I know for a fact something happened with the two of you. You two were practically glowing when you walked into dinner last night. I sighed and explained about the room randomly appearing out of nowhere, the picnic, our kiss and the room disappearing after we closed the door. Aww that's nice... Wait, what happened?! I laughed and said we had kissed. "Tell me how it was, spill!" It was amazing, I sighed. I felt like I was walking on a cloud. I guess that sounds a bit cliche huh? We both sat there giggling while she did my hair. To think we started out as young friends, then grew into teenage lovers, I thought as Claire and I continued to giggle. I smiled as I thought of Gabe and I being together forever. At least, I hoped it lasted that long. After about an hour and a half, we were finally done with my hair. It was curled, except for my bangs, they were straight and stuck out like a bubble. Finally, on the side of my head, I had a Lotus flower, that Claire had dyed blue to match my gown, clipped in my hair. With only a have hour left before meeting in the entrance hall, Claire finished her hair, which was in a nice bun and ringlets down the sides. We put on our gowns than our shoes. She put a little light blue makeup on my eyes and some light pink lipgloss on my lips. Now it was time for the final touch. I put on the necklace Gabe had given me the night before. After a few minutes of admiring ourselves we walked downstairs.

Gabe s POV Lou and I waited anxiously downstairs. I think I was more anxious than he was. My heart was pounding in my chest, I had butterflies in my stomach, and I couldn t sit still so I began to pace. I was excited to see Ellie, I hadn t seen her all day. Jeez, I had barely been able to last a day? How did I last a month?  
You need to relax, mate, Lou said with a small laugh. The girls will be down here soon enough. I can t relax, no matter how hard I try I just can t, I said, pacing faster. Best look up, mate, Lou said standing up. I looked at the top of the stairs and saw Ellie in her blue ball gown, her hair was in perfect ringlets, the flower in her hair complimented her features perfectly. My heart beat faster as she walked towards me. I felt my cheeks heat up. Y-you look beautiful, I said, my voice had cracked but I didn t care. She looked like a goddess. She blushed also. They announced the feast will begin and the champions were going into another room to eat. Ellie took my arm and we walked into the back room of the great hall. There was a table with six chairs around it. I stiffened when I saw Krum sitting at one end of the table, he glanced at me and Ellie as I pulled a chair out for Ellie. I could tell he was gawking at her, I gave a smug smirk as I sat down myself. I was the one who had the most beautiful girl in the world all to myself. Vanassa was right beside Ellie and I with her date, and to my surprise was Mckendrick. 'Out of all the guys here she chose the lowest of them all?' I asked myself as the meal began. When dinner was over, we walked into the entrance hall. The champions were to walk into the Great Hall with their dates when the doors opened. I looked down at Ellie. "Ready for this love?" I said giving her a warm smile. "Of course," she said, smiling back and kissing my cheek. I chuckled under my breath as I heard a grunt come from Krum who was behind us. Finally the doors opened and we walked inside. First Vanassa and McKendrick, then Ellie and I, then finally Krum and the Beuxbaton girl. We walked to the middle of the hall and started the first dance. Ellie danced like she wasn't on the floor. I on the other hand, danced like I was on hot coals. "Relax," she giggled. "Let me lead." I got the hang of it as the other dancers made there way onto the floor. I know this sounds sappy, but I felt like I was dreaming. The night was full of dancing, laughing with friends, and heldong the girl of my dreams. A part of me sank when it was time to walk Ellie back to her common room. "That was fun," I said as he reached the kitchens. "I had a lot of fun," she smiled. "Good night."  
"Good night," I said, giving her a quick good night kiss before walking away. 


End file.
